


Cleaning Up Well

by ffoulkes_no



Category: The Dresden Files (TV), The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, animate volkswagens need love too, short-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffoulkes_no/pseuds/ffoulkes_no
Summary: Harry washes the Beetle.





	Cleaning Up Well

**Author's Note:**

> Happily mixing books and TV.
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ in 2011.

Harry wiped the last bit of dirt off of the Blue Beetle's dented nose, then tossed the soiled rag into a water bucket at his feet. "There," he sighed, resting his hands aginst the car's hood, "finally done."

A puff of smoke signaled Bob's appearance at Harry's side. "What are you doing?" He asked, giving the soap-wet wizard a curious look.

"Washing up," said Harry, as the water from the bucket was uncerimoniously tossed out into the already-slick Chicago street.

Bob gave the car a quick look-over, then leaned in to Harry and whispered, near-conspiratorially, "It's just rained."

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"The streets are wet with mud and oil."

"Uh-huh."

"The car will be fouled again within five minutes," the ghost said, stating the obvious.

Harry exhaled and nodded again, "It probably will."

Bob made an expectant gesture with his hands. Harry was about to respond when, from down the street, the distinctive putter of an aircooled engine made itself known. Both men turned towards the sound.

The car was bright yellow, unexpectedly loud, and just as small as the Beetle; in truth, it rather looked like the Beetle, having a similar shape, if more elongated and, if one were to think of cars in that fashion, feminine. Its brakes whined loudly as it came to an idling stop in the street, and there it sat, engine rumbling expectantly.

Harry waited for a moment, then kicked the Beetle's fender lightly. "Well?"

Something in the little Volkswagen clicked twice, but the car remained stubbornly inanimate. The yellow car revved its engine once, then twice, then rolled with its clutch, impatient. Harry kicked at the Beetle again. Finally, with a roar that belied its small size, the Blue Beetle's engine turned over and it pulled away from the curb.

As they watched the two driverless automobiles roll off down the street, Harry turned to Bob, "You're always making sure I look my best for dates. I just figured I should pass on the favor."


End file.
